


One

by VitaLupum



Series: Trio [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

            He’s dying.

            He doesn’t know how he knows it, but he does. He can feel as the wound below his broken ribs seeps out spurts of blood, as every step takes away a little more of his vision, as his breathing slowly gets harder and harder as the pain gets less and less. It’s as if a little bit of him peels away with every limping hop.

            “C’mon, Tim,” Jay is mumbling. He’s been mumbling stuff like this constantly, the barrage of encouragement presumably designed to take Tim’s mind off of the pain. They are lost, in the middle of Rosswood Park, being chased by a lunatic with a knife. If Jay hadn’t been extremely quick, he would have a gun as well, but luckily Tim had distracted Alex by impaling himself upon the Bowie knife the boy held. Jay had grabbed the gun, and now… they ran. Through endless grey trees.

            “Jay,” Tim mumbles. It’s beginning to go a little dark, and he shakes his head. “Jay, I can’t… I can’t…”

            “Yes you can,” Jay hisses fiercely, and Tim can tell he  _knows_  he can’t. That the encouragement was for himself just as much as it was for Tim. “Tim, we’re going to get you out of here…” Tim collapses, legs giving out, and Jay allows him to slump against the trunk of a tree, sitting opposite him. They both know Jay has minutes before Alex catches up, but Jay seems far from caring.

            “In my pocket,” Tim murmurs, and Jay reaches into the coat tied around Tim’s waist and pulls out a cigarette box. Tim reaches for it, and winces as his ribs twinge in pain. So Jay opens the box, takes out a cigarette, and puts it between Tim’s lips. Then, he pulls the cigarette lighter out of the pocket as well, and lights it for him, and Tim’s head slumps back against the cool, dark wood.

            “Tim,” Jay sniffles, and Tim realises he is the last one. He is the only one – Jessica, Brian, Seth, Amy, Sarah, Alex… they’ve all gone, one by one. And now Tim’s leaving as well, and Jay will be alone and running from a boy half-man, half-monster. He feels a pang of sadness, and then Jay has hold of his hand and is pushing something into it.

            “Jay, you need this,” he whispers, and feels an indescribable tiredness settle over him. Jay shakes his head, tears running down his cheeks, and pats the back of Tim’s hand, before backing off. “Jay…”

            “He’s going to reach you first,” Jay whispered, voice cracking with misery, and then there are footsteps mere metres away. Jay gives Tim one last look, and is gone into the leaves, leaving Tim alone.

            Tim waits as the footsteps go on, and on, like a drumbeat into eternity. Finally, he will get more than four hours sleep in a night, and isn’t that nice? A _nice_  way to leave a rather short life of hellish misery. With the knowledge he is going to finally be able to sleep.

            He closes his eyes.


End file.
